


Ihre Vögel

by Khana



Category: Emelan - Pierce
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-12
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Wüste fehlen Rose die Vögel. Und zwei besondere Vögel erst recht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schattenstern (Lymsleia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/gifts).



In Chammur waren es Schwalben gewesen, die Rosethorn an ihre eigenen Vögel erinnert hatten. Schwalben, die in den unzähligen Felsspalten der steinernen Stadt nisteten und den ganzen Tag über Chammur und seinem Umland herumflogen.

In der Wüste gab es kaum Vögel. Gelegentlich ein Greifvogel hoch über ihnen, und vereinzelte Nachtvögel, aber meist blieb der Himmel leer.  
Rose vermisste sie, die Vögel. Vermisste es, von ihrem Gesang geweckt zu werden. Vermisste es auch, sich mit ihnen herumzustreiten und ihre Pflanzen gegen sie zu verteidigen.  
Hier in der Wüste vermisste sie sogar diesen nimmersatten, ständig schreienden Star, den Tris großgezogen hatte.

Sie vermisste Summersea mit seiner Vielfalt an Vögeln. Möwen in der Nähe des Hafens, zerrupfte Spatzen in den Gassen der Stadt, Schwalben über den Feldern, große Starenschwärme in den Bäumen, und Meisen in ihrem Garten in Winding Circle.

Und ganz besonders vermisste sie ihre eigenen beiden Vögel, hier, umgeben von nichts als Sand und noch mehr Sand, in Gesellschaft von Kamelen und Katzen, ihrem Jungen und Evvy.

Lark fehlte ihr, jeden Morgen, jeden Abend, den ganzen Tag über. Die ganze Nacht über.  
Larks Gesang, der Rose morgens weckte. Ihr Lächeln, ihre beruhigende Stimme, ihre sanften Augen. Die kleinen schnurrenden Geräusche, die sie von sich gab, wenn Rose durch ihre Haare fuhr. Wie sie sich der Sonne entgegenstreckte und genüsslich die Augen schloss.  
Rose vermisste es, mit Lark zu sprechen, mit ihre zu schweigen. Sich von ihrer Sanftheit anstecken zu lassen, sie zu halten, von ihr gehalten zu werden. Neben ihr einzuschlafen und zu wissen, dass sie am nächsten Tag noch da sein würde, immer da sein würde, egal, welche Dummheit Rose wieder einmal beging.  
Sie vermisste Larks Nähe, Larks Wärme, Larks Liebe.  
Sie vermisste Lark.

Crane fehlte ihr ebenfalls, so unwahrscheinlich das für einen Außenstehenden auch klingen mochte.  
Die Streitereien mit ihm, die Wort- und Blickduelle, die sie ausfochten. Und die viel zu oft mit etwas gänzlich anderem endeten. Sie vermisste es, sich mit ihm zu messen, ihn zu besiegen – sogar, von ihm besiegt zu werden. Mit ihm zu arbeiten, Theorien auszubrüten und dabei stundenlang die Welt zu vergessen. Ihn anzustarren, herauszufordern, bis er sich schließlich geschlagen gab, und sein heiliges Gewächshaus wieder einmal mit ihr entweihte.  
Hier, wo es praktisch keine Pflanzen weit und breit gab, wo sie sich ungeschützt und nackt vorkam und schon der Anblick von Briars Bäumchen ihr Kraft gab, vermisste sie selbst die Unnatürlichkeit von Cranes Gewächshaus.

Sie würde keinen von beiden in nächster Zeit sehen, hier im Nirgendwo, auf dem Weg zu noch weiter entfernten Gebieten.  
Sie würde sich den Kindern gegenüber sicher nicht anmerken lassen, wie groß ihr Heimweh war. Briar wusste es wahrscheinlich längst, es gab nach so langer Zeit wenig, dass sie vor ihm verbergen konnte. Aber die Kleine brauchte es nicht zu wissen. Sie würde nichts merken.

Eine schmale Ranke wand sich um ihr Handgelenk, und Rose lächelte. Die Pflanzen, die recht ungemütlich in den Körben seitlich ihres Kamels transportiert wurden, dachten an sie.  
Das Bild, das ihr die Pflanze wortlos schickte, ließ das Lächeln ein wenig wehmütig werden.

Ihre Lark saß auf den Stufen vor Discipline Cottage und hatte das Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt, die Augen geschlossen. Im Garten hockte jemand und befreite Roses Beete von Unkraut. Ein Geweihter in der gelben Tracht des Luft-Tempels, dem man solch 'niedere' Arbeit gar nicht zutraute. Wer hätte das von Crane gedacht? Auf dem Dach des Hauses saß ein Star mit schwarz schimmerndem Gefieder und schrie aus voller Kehle.

'Danke', schickte Rose an die Pflanze, und die Ranke zog sich zurück.

"Dort", rief der Karawanenführer in diesem Moment und deutete auf einen unscheinbaren grünen Fleck am Horizont. "Ist Oase. Machen dort heute Pause."

"Pflanzen!", strahlte Briar.  
Evvy lachte. "Ich finde es hier nicht schlimm. Ein bisschen trocken vielleicht."  
"Dass liegt wohl daran, dass Sandkörner winzige Steine sind", lächelte Rose. "Kein Wunder, dass du sie magst."  
Die Kinder grinsten zurück.

Rose kniff die Augen zusammen und glaubte, einige helle Punkte über dem Grün der Oase kreisen zu sehen.  
Vögel.


	2. Nesthocker

"Du willst fortgehen", hatte Lark vorwurfsvoll gesagt.  
"Nicht für lange", war die Antwort gewesen.  
Aber Lark fand ein halbes Jahr schon sehr lang.

Dann und wann bekam sie Briefe von Rose, lange Berichte über all die Dinge, die sie in der Fremde sah und tat, aber das war nicht genug, es war einfach nicht genug!  
Sie vermisste Rose. Sie vermisste den Geruch nach Blättern und Erde, das Gefühl von rauen Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Haut und von weichen Lippen auf ihren. Kein Brief konnte ihr das geben.

Sie saß auf der Treppe vor dem leeren Discipline Cottage – keine Kinder, keine Tiere, keine Rose – und starrte nachdenklich den Gartenzaun an.

Sie sah auf, als ein Geweihter des Lufttempels durch die Gartenpforte trat. Er nickte ihr zu und hockte sich dann ohne Umschweife in Roses Gemüsebeet. Crane begann, Unkraut zu zupfen.

Lark lächelte verträumt. Wenn Rose sie so sehen könnte, sie würde lachen.


	3. Irgendwann

Sie kommen zurück, Frostpine und Daja, Niko und Tris. Der Hund bellt wieder im Haus, Glaki kichert fröhlich, und Lark—  
Lark wartet.  
Denn die, die zurück kommen muss, bald, bald – die kommt nicht.  
Noch immer kommt Crane, jätet schweigen Unkraut, pflanzt, erntet.  
Und schließlich, irgendwann, nachdem alle Blätter von den Bäumen gefallen, alle Zugvögel davongeflogen sind, kommt sie.  
Einfach so steht sie im Gartentor, und Lark bemerkt gar nicht, wie alt und erschöpft sie aussieht, sie sieht nur Rose, Rose! Rose, endlich, endlich.  
Vier lange Schritte, und Lark ist bei ihr, schließt sie in ihre Arme, hält sie fest, fest. Rose.

 

Larks Arme um sie, und plötzlich kann sie wieder atmen, wieder denken.  
Zuhause, denkt sie, zuhause.  
Zu lange war sie fort, zu viel hat sie gesehen, und doch, plötzlich ist es einfacher, nur, weil Lark sie festhält.  
"Rose", flüstert Lark, "Rosie, oh, Rosie..."  
Und Rose legt ihre Arme um Lark, zieht sie noch enger, hält sich an ihr fest.  
Sie sollte Briar bei irgendetwas helfen, sollte Evvy vorstellen, sollte, sollte. Aber es ist egal, alles einfach egal, gerade jetzt, weil Lark sie festhält, Lark.  
Zuhause, denkt sie, endlich.  
Nicht, weil Haus Disziplin hier ist, oder ihr Garten.  
Zuhause ist Lark.


End file.
